


Survive

by Msreaditall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Wolf!Peter, alone stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msreaditall/pseuds/Msreaditall
Summary: Peter hale wakes up to find the world has changed. With no pack he makes due... until a certain someone catches his eye.





	Survive

When peter awoke from his long slomber of serveral years he felt something was off. Maybe it was the overgrown tree that has crept in through the window and began to root itself on the floor and walls. Perhaps it was the deafing silence in a popular hospital. Or even the machines that he was attached to, cracked and caked in dirt.

He slowly looks over at the door. It appears to have been barricaded, two heavy medical appliances sat outside. He breaths in and sits up. His bones crack and creak as he does so. Years of not using them. He removes the attachments from the machine and stands up.

Wobbles like a new born doe. He goes to the bathroom and flicks the light switch. Nothing happens. He just leaves the door open to let the mornings light in. Looking at himself in the mirror. Regardless of the lack of light, he can see the scars. 

Heavy on his skin. Wolfsbane must have been used with the fire to make such marks. 

He searches around for clothes but after deciding that no one had visited in a long time, he was out of luck. 

Peter uses his body and slams into the door, using his strength to break out. He can't hear any heart beats in the hospital. With a lack of clothes and clues of what have happened, its his wolf skin he finds himself in.

Back to a primal state, where things are simple. He searches the hospital, just incase he can gain a clue. He finds dead bodies some lie in beds, others have been ripped apart. They're inside out, like something had made them a snack. But this wasnt recently, as the bodies were decaying and filled with maggets.

some of the bodies were... standing, walking, moaning in hunger. These ones were found in the main part of the hospital. Not interested in a predator they couldnt catch. At one point peter would have laughed if someone told him this was truly the worlds fate. Now its a hardly fathomable present.

There is a hole in peters heart, one that aches for pack. But he can no longer feel the connections. Either severed by force or on purpose. It doesn't matter. He is a lone beta now. _Home._ The wolf wants to go home.

so they do. Still in California but quite a ways away from beacon hill. They drift for serval months, resorting to the wolf to take over. Peter no longer in control unless something peaks his interest.

 

and oh something does. The preserves that comfort him no longer are solely for his use. He watches for a few days. A girl with lanky limbs, buzz cut hair, and moles that decorate the skin. Shes taken residence in the forest.  The undead don't come out this far. No food. No undead. 

The girl is smart, she uses the forest to her advantage. Planting and giving it life. Hunting and taking. Building and surviving. Her home is only a few miles from the old hale house. Her home is in the thick tall trees. A small tree house, one that could fit two grown adult at most. 

The wolf finally steps out of the shadows when he hears her scream. Obviously needing someone.

a group of men had her, taunting her of her body, creasing her soft skin. _Mine._ The wolf snarls and lounges at the closest man, biting and tearing out his throat. Its just enough distraction. Regardless of the lack of clothes, the girl grabs the hunters knife from the pocket of his leg. She stabs him in the genitalia that was threateningly clothes.

Togeather the wolf and the girl kill off the hunters, one tried to make a run for it but survivors were to risky. She doesnt leave the bodies there. She drag them out to the town, not caring about how far it was. She wouldnt have the scent of their filthy blood bringing the undead. Thr wolf remains beside her.

she feeds him the meat lf her hunt. 

Warms his pelt with her body.

cleans his fur from the waters of the river.

_pack._

The wolf claims. It awakens the man inside him. The one that didnt find a reason to stay in control.

one morning the girl finds a man in the place of her wolf. 

She stares for a long time. Until he too, opens his eyes.

she softly smiles and places her hand on his cheek "my wolf".

Peter hadnt felt so overwhelmed since the fire. This girl had become so much more and has accepted peter as he is. 

They continue to survive. She whispers her name to him as they lay in bed. His name on her lips as he breeds her. Soemtimes they go to the town. Bringing back supplies and smelling of others that shes traded with. They know her. Shes the girl who runs with the wolf. Some whisper behind her back, snearring remarks of beastiality. That she carries diseases honce the lack of men that want her. 

Peter finds himself in his wolf skin more often than not. It works for them. They have no need for words or humanly touch. 

Stiles walks around like a natural alpha. Shes demanding of whats rightfully hers and cunning enough for them both. 

Years go by and they get to know each other when the words do exchange. Kate argent, the one who has lite the fire and burned the wolves had been exhiled from the united states. Rumors had it she was murdered by laura hale, but it cost the alpha her life. Derek hale was rumored to be roaming around new york, collecting survivors and turning them into pack.

stiles had lost her family a long time ago, but that didnt matter now. She had made her family. With peter and their three children. 

Perhaps one day they would go looking for the hales. Perhaps they will stay in the trees, the newly built treehouse, forever.

they survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this fanfic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4273197/chapters/21103121  
> And it inspired me. Unbeta work.  
> Didnt read through it either so it probably does have mistakes.


End file.
